starwanddragonballzfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars And Dragon Ball Z Episode I:The Beginning
and by their side Grand Kai has introduced the Force-sensitive Human (who Rox claims this not a real afterlife, but an afterlife impossible that hope will always be made for heroic beings) and discusses him to find and form an infinite army of warriors found in the outer rim all together and, despite this intelligent quick idea, Rox discovers his not yet a Force Ghost, and is teleported and brought back to life on the planet Mandalore, and then awares the Saiyans including Xicor is on their way to subjugate the world. As this goes on, the invaders finally threaten and destroy the cities until the planet's resulted warrior, the Mandalorians, take action against, their leaders Sherruk and Canderous Ordo but then again as their battles verges widely, most Mandalorians are ultimately no much for most full blooded Saiyans and the final fight is stopped by Rox, charges Xicor as he uses Force Grip against Xicor's energy beam and throws it against the city's floor and Xicor watches, foresees Rox's futher strength and heroics, even thought but orders his henchmen and soldiers to pull out. That night on Concordia, Sherruk and Canderous with Rox debating about the hopes of the universe to make the Sith Empire surrender and then Rox convinces that he will be the dormant leader of the Mandalorians besides Sherruk and others. At the Senate Council from a holographic massage, Rox explains Fillorean that he's foundes an expanding army of soldiers to deal with the dreaded and ruthless Saiyans and forces him to convince the Sith's whereabouts, as Jedi Master Satale Shan, discovers from her haunts are hiding on Korriban, resulting Rox leave and orders his comrades to assemble to Korriban. Turning the Ties During the Night, Xicor is enraged that can't not understand his Rox was alive from the blast and is now confronted by the Sith Lord Darth Bane, but believes Xicor's rage and while in orbit, Rox's fleet inside good lucks his men and shares May the Force Be With You and leds the invasion to confront and kill Bane and Xicor and their slaves, and so on, their war comes to an end as Rox confronts Xicor, who transformed into and Super Saiyan 3 and narrowly beats up Rox and breaks his Lightsaber apart until Rox is saved by another group of Saiyans led by Xicor's girlfriend Xana, and several millions of Jedi arrive, so does the mighty Republic Army to strongly settle this. An very furious Xicor pummels, blasts and tears many of his enemies and then brutally continues to wreck Rox into a bloody punching bag until Bane stops it and held Xana hostage, but by whispers Rox by the Force, kicks Xicor away from his hands, allowing Bane to release Xana as she hurries and heals Rox, but then he rises up and transforms into a Light Super Saiyan (naming it from Zankai now sensitive for Rox as if also part of the Light Side of the Force and still part of The Force) and first kills Xicor from powerful punches and kicks then Ki Blasts him into ashes, and rearmed with his other Lightsaber to overpower the Sith Lord into pieces and with this, Rox sees several Sith warriors and evil Saiyans into hiding but is distracted by Bane until Rox plans to and grabs the powerful Sith by powering up and blowing up Bane's palace and homeland from massive energy blasts, suicide is revealed, ending the battle. Five years later, as revealed by Grand Kai, in a dark background explains that the surviving Sith may plan better ideas of trying to subjugating the universe and form injustice will happen in later futures is still to come. Triva * The article name was mistaked by being re-named Star Wars & Dragon Ball Episode I: The Beginning. Soundtrack * I Walk Alone-Saliva * I Stand Alone-Godsmack * The Fifth Power - Category:Fan story Category:Articles in need of updating Category:Star Wars And Dragon Ball Z Universe